guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Histoire du Kosovo
Histoire du Kosovo thumb|300px|Bataille du Kosovo, en 1389.Le nom Kosovo vient du mot serbe kos qui signifie "merle", auquel est ajouté le suffixe ovo qui marque l'appartenance dans la grammaire serbe. Littéralement, le terme Kosovo signifie donc appartenant au merle. De là provient le nom de la célèbre bataille du champ des merles (en serbe Kosovo polje). Le conflit Serbes/Albanais est fort ancien pour certains. Mais il ne remonte finalement qu'au XIV siècle. Sept siècles c'est une période courte dans l'histoire de l'humanité. La présence serbe date d'il y a seize siècles et celle des Dardaniens de plus de quarante siècles. Ce peuple est Indo-Européen, donc en rien Mongol, Turc ou sémite. Ses descendants sont assimilés aux Slaves qui sont Indo-Européens comme eux. Le christianisme est à cette époque la religion de tous les Kosovars. Mais le Kosovo conquis par l’Empire ottoman devient une province turque. On assiste à cette époque à des migrations massives de Turcs au Kosovo. Aidés par les troupes ottomanes les colons turcs massacrent, convertissent ou essaient d'asservir les populations indo-européennes déjà présentes qui sont de deux origines. Les Illyriens apparaissent au XX siècle av. J.-C., à une époque charnière entre l’âge du bronze et l’âge du fer. Puis au V siècle, c'est l'arrivée des tribus slaves. Le Kosovo est depuis le XI siècle un territoire de l'Empire serbe. Les Serbes du Sud sont donc présents depuis plus de quinze siècles. Le peuple indo-européen présent avant eux, les Illyriens, est présent depuis quarante siècles. Le philologue et linguiste allemand Hans Krahe (1898-1965) analyse systématiquement les restes de la langue illyrienne et cela lui permet de parler de substrat alteuropäisch (= vieil-européen) Hans Krahe, Die Sprache der Illyrier I-III, Wiesbaden, Harrassowitz, 1955-1964. . Le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien est fait dès 1709 par Leibniz, qui appelle l'albanais la langue des anciens Illyriens. Les indo-européanistes modernes, par contre, ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiate Eric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Du fait des théories de Leibnitz, vivant en 1709, qui n'est en rien un spécialiste des langues indo-européennes, des partisans du Kosovo albanais, souvent Albanais, échafaudent des théories. Même les lieux albanais qui ont encore leur appellation antique ont subi une évolution phonétique venant du groupe des langues indo-européennes slaves. Ce qui est du à une occupation slave avant l'arrivée des Turcs/Albanais. Les emprunts les plus anciens de l'albanais aux langues romanes proviennent du daco-roman et non de l'illyro-roman( équivalent du gallo-roman en Gaule). L'appartenance de l'albanais au groupe satem (langues indo-iraniennes orientales) alors que l'illyrien appartient au groupe centum permet de conclure que cette théorie n'est pas un travail de chercheurs, mais de propagandistes sans scrupule John Wilkes. The Peoples of Europe: The Illyrians. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 1992. . Les Illyriens habitant l'actuel Kosovo, les Dardaniens ne vivent pas sur le territoire albanais et sont donc les ancêtres en partie des Macédoniens, des Serbes du Sud et des Kosovars, mais pas des Albanais. A partir du premier siècle après J.-C., l'Empire romain la Dardanie devient de la province romaine de Moesie. Depuis environ l'an 700 jusqu'en 1455, le Kosovo fait partie du royaume serbe. DE L’ANTIQUITÉ AU VI SIÈCLE . Les Dardaniens (Illyriens) . thumb|left|306px|Les Dardaniens sont un peuple qui vit sur le territoire serbe actuel, au Kosovo et dans le nord de la Macédoine, mais pas en Albanie.Les premières traces d’une présence humaine sur le territoire de l’actuelle Serbie et du kosovo remontent à la Préhistoire (culture de Vinča) Culture Vinca (Néolithique récent) . Les établissements connus se trouvent dans des emplacements divers et comportent des habitations rectangulaires construites à la surface du sol en bois et torchis. Certains habitats sont fortifiés par des fossés défensifs. Les ancêtres des Kosovars et des habitants des Balkans sont les Illyriens, un groupe d'Indo-européens, qui habitent dans l'antiquité une partie des Balkans occidentales dans l'antiquité et les côtes sud-est de l'Italie (Messapia) Frazee, Charles A. (1997), World History: Ancient and Medieval Times to A.D. 1500, Barron's Educational Series. . Les Illyriens apparaissent au XX siècle av. J.-C., à une époque charnière entre l’âge du bronze et l’âge du fer. Le Kosovo de l'époque, la [http://www.balkanforum.info/f16/albanien-erbe-illyriens-196399/index129.html Dardania] est une région historique en Europe du Sud, l'entre les rivières Ibar, la Morava et la source du Vardar. Elle comprend le territoire actuel du Kosovo ainsi que certaines régions du sud de la Serbie et de la Macédoine. La tribu des Dardaniens lui donne son nom. C'est un peuple dit barbare et puissant par ses voisins Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Ils sont d'origines illyriennes et thraces, et viennent du nord-est des Balkans. Ce ne sont en rien des Turcs ou des sémites. Ils sont mineurs ou bergers, et aiment la musique et détestent les Macédoniens Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Les plus grandes villes de la Dardanie sont :Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), Scupi (Skopje), et Ulpiana (= Prishtina, capitale actuelle du Kosovo). thumb|right|400px|Les Albanais s'approprient une culture vieille de 4.000 ans !Certains ethnographes romains voient un lien entre les Dardaniens des Balkans et les Dardaniens de Troie. Selon eux, un groupe de colons Dardaniens de Troie est venu s'installer dans les Balkans, et est l'origine d'un état dit barbare Les Illyriens, par JJ Wilkes, 1992. Les Romains, dans leur ensemble, les considèrent comme des Grecs, ce qui contredit l'érudition moderne Grecs et les Barbares, (Lectures sur Édimbourg the Ancient World) par T. Harrison, 2001. . Nous avons vu que le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien, fait par Leibniz, est écarté par les indo-européanistes modernes, qui ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiate Eric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Ecrire : ... les Albanais, bien que cela irrite certaines personnes, sont les descendants directs des Dardaniens est faux aussi car la Dardanie ne correspond au territoire de l'actuelle Albanie. Par contre, les Kosovars musulmans et orthodoxes sont des descendants des Dardaniens, comme certains Serbes et Macédoniens. Les Dardaniens lancent sans cesse des raids contre la riche Macédoine. Les Celtes . Les Celtes, ou peuple du champ des urnes, pénètrent sur le futur sol serbe aux environs de -500, soit en s'imposant militairement (là où les autochtones résistent : la ruine de la Halstatt-Kultur, de Glasinac), soit pacifiquement par d'intenses relations commerciales (la "Halstatt-Kultur" de Ripač). L'âge de fer tardif laisse des traces de la culture de Hallstatt et de la culture La Tène (illyro-celte). Au cours des siècles précédant l'ère chrétienne, les Celtes se répandent le long du Danube. En 279 av. J.-C. des tribus celtiques sont expulsés de Macédoine et se retrouvent dans le pays de Dardan. Au III siècle av. J.-C., les Celtes fondent, chez les Dardaniens, la ville de Navissos, la ville des nymphes, ainsi nommée d'après le nom celte de la rivière Nišava [http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries] . Autour de 250 avant J.-C. ils sont présents de la Dardanie à l'Adriatique. En 229 avant J.-C., les Dardaniens sont battus par Demetrios. Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie) est mentionnée comme une place importante au II siècle par Ptolémée, dans son Guide sur la géographie. L'ancienne forteresse sur la rive droite de la rivière est construite sur ce site. Les Scordisques, une des principales tribus celtes, établissent leur capitale à Singidunum, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Belgrade. Ils vont devenir les élites des Dardaniens et d'un certain nombre de peuples de la région. Sous Philippe V (238 av. J.-C.- 179 av. J.-C), les Dardaniens s'installent avec les Celtes à Pella, Edesse et Beroia. Sur l'invitation de Philippe V de Macédoine (179 av. J.-C.), les Bastarnes, alliés aux Scordisques et aux Thraces, occupent le territoire des Dardaniens et refusent de le quitter. La situation tourne à l'avantage des Dardaniens, lorsqu'au cours de l'hiver 175-174 av. J.-C., les Scordisques et les Thraces regagnent leurs territoires d'origine, laissant seuls les Bastarnes. Les Dardaniens divisent leur armée en deux groupes de façon à attaquer les Bastarnes de face et par leurs arrières. Le premier groupe dardanien qui se lance fut totalement anéanti, tandis que le deuxième prend facilement le camp des Bastarnes, laissé sans protection. Malgré ces conflits, les Celtes et les Dardaniens se mêlent en une symbiose partielle Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Ak.jpg|Plaque de ceinture. Plaque de ceinture en bronze de Vace (Slovénie) 400 avant JC, appartenant à la culture de Hallstatt (Illyriens / Celtes)Repliken der frühen Kelten “Hallstattzeit . Les Romains . milieu de la 1ère Siècle, la région passa sous la domination romaine et faisait partie de la province de Mésie (plus tard Mésie supérieure). Pendant ce temps, dans la Dardanie certaines colonies vétérans ont été établis, la ville est devenue le centre régional Scupi et l'empereur Trajan a fondé la colonie Ulpiana. Les réformes de Dioclétien la province romaine de Dardanie a été créé, qui comprenait la Naissus villes, Ulpiana, Scupi, et le Dardanorum municipe. Prokopios de Césarée enregistrées dans le 6e Century 69 forteresses en Dardanie. Dans le 7e Siècle, la région après les guerres infructueuses Maurikios »des Slaves a été prise. En fin du Moyen Age, Dardanie, réapparaît dans les œuvres d'auteurs éminents. Aujourd'hui, le nom des Albanais du Kosovo est parfois utilisé comme un nom alternatif pour le Kosovo. La contribution romaine au peuplement des Balkans occidentaux doit également être prise en compte. Dans ses travaux, Edward Gibbon estime à un million le nombre de légionnaires présents dans les Balkans durant la période romaine. Il s'est ainsi opéré une latinisation à grande échelle des terres illyriennes durant les premiers siècles du premier millénaire- 600 AD - The roman conquest roman legionaires from northern Italy settle in the western Balkans & bring the latin language . Les Romains s'emparent de la ville en 75 av. J.C. et lui donnent le nom de Naissus. Située au carrefour de routes qui reliaient les provinces de Mésie, de Thrace et de Dardanie, la cité fut fortifiée et devient une importante ville de garnison. En 268, tandis que l'Empire romain était en crise, les Goths, alliés aux Hérules, envahirent les Balkans et, notamment, la province de Mésie. L'empereur Gallien les vainquit une première fois en avril 268. Auguste achève la pacification de l'Illyrie en soumettant définitivement en -35 les Iapodes et en -34 les Dalmates ; en -27 il remit l'Illyrie au Sénat de Rome. Après l'extension de la conquête romaine jusqu'au Danube, sous Auguste, la province romaine d'Illyrie (Illyricum) fut créée en -9. En 10, cette province fut divisée et le terme Illyrie tomba en désuétude. La région fut totalement pacifiée en 27. Dans les premières décennies sous l'ère byzantine (jusqu'en 461), Illyrie subi les ravages de raids effectués par des Wisigoths, les Huns, et les Ostrogoths. thumb|200px|Claude le gothique.L'Empereur Claude le Gothique (213-270) est originaire de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), en Dardanie Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . L'auteur de L'Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, ajoute : un Serbe dirions nous aujourd'hui. La Historia Augusta nous dit que Claude et Quintillus ont un autre frère nommé Crispus, et, à travers lui, une nièce, Claudia, qui épouse Eutrope et est la mère de l'empereur Constance Chlore. Selon, une autre source, Aurelius Victor, Claude est le fils illégitime de Gordien II. Ce sont des empereurs d'origines grecques pour les Romains. Ils sont certainement à l'origine romanisés, vus leurs noms. Claude II met un terme à une seconde vague d'invasions en remportant la victoire lors de la bataille de Naissus, qui se déroula à proximité de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie). Cette victoire vaut à l'empereur Claude II son nom de Claude le Gothique . Le 27 février 274, ou 272, le futur empereur Constantin naît à Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), qui est certainement la capitale de la Dardinie Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Il est le fils de l'empereur Constance Chlore et de sa première épouse Hélène et il va être connu dans l'histoire sous le nom de Constantin le Grand. Il dote sa ville natale d'édifices imposants et en fait un important centre économique, administratif et militaire [http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries] . L'empereur s'y fait construire un palais dans lequel il séjourne à de nombreuses reprises. Après la mort de Constantin, ses fils Constance II et Constant séjournent à Naissus, en 340. L'empereur Julien renforce le système de fortifications de Naissus. Constance III, le mari de Galla Placidia, proclamé empereur en 421, naît également à Naissus. Les Illyriens sont christianisés très tôt, comme les Grecs, dès les premiers siècles. Cependant les habitants près de la côte romanisés sont devenus différents de ceux qui résident dans les montagnes et les vallées, qui conservent leur langue illyrienne. L'arrivée des colons slaves va faire de ces peuples des mélanges historiques très différents. LES SERBES VI SIÈCLE . L’arrivée des Serbes dans les Balkans . thumb|303px|Au VIIe s., les Croates et les Serbes arrivent sur les côtes dalmatiennes.Peu de temps après ces envahisseurs barbares ravagent les Balkans, les Slaves arrivent au Kosovo. De nombreux écrits gréco-romains ainsi que de nombreuses traces historiques attestent de la présence serbe dans la région englobant le Kosovo et la Métochie au VI siècle. Entre les VI et VIII siècles ils s'installent dans tous les territoires illyriens et assimilent les Dardiniens. Les historiens byzantins décrivent les Serbes comme le peuple autochtone de la région devenu le Kosovo actuel. Anne Comnène, fille de l'Empereur de Byzance Alexis Ier, écrit aussi que la limite entre terres serbes et illyriennes se situe au niveau de la rivière Drim, rivière située dans l'Albanie actuelle. Parler d'Albanais à cette époque n'a aucun sens. On voit apparaître le terme Albanais, en 1081, dans un écrit d'un empereur byzantin. Ces Albanais sont des chrétiens qui vont résister aux musulmans sous les ordres de Skanderberg. Dès la création formelle de l'Etat serbe médiéval, à partir du IX siècle, le Kosovo et la Métochie en font non seulement partie, mais se situent au cœur de cet Etat. Ak2.jpg|Basile et Serbes. Délégation des Croates et des Serbes à l'empereur byzantin Basile (867-886) Historiarum Ioannis Synopsis Scylitzae. Édition princeps. Rec. Ioannes Thurn, dans: Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae Berolinensis, Série 5, 1973. . La chritianisation . Dès la fin de IX siècle les Serbes sont christianisés, ce qui est notable par l'apparition des premiers noms de saints parmi es noms serbes. les monastères de Gracanica et de Bogorodica Ljeviska, le patriarcat de Pec, Visoki Decani (récemment ajouté au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO), Le peuple . thumb|300px|La forteresse de Novo Brdo (1350).Les plus importantes traces historiques et culturelles de cette période sont les ruines des villes médiévales de Novo Brdo, Zvecan et Dusanov Grad (la ville du Tsar Dusan). Au XII siècle, pour la première fois apparaît le terme de Kosovo-Metohija, pour désigner la région actuelle de la province du Kosovo. Les Serbes annexent sans résistance à leur tour le nord et l'est de l'Albanie vers la fin du XII siècle, et l'incluent dans un éphémère empire au XIV siècle. La bataille de Kosovo Polje (1389) . Le nom serbo-croate du lieu-dit de la bataille de Kosovo Polje (1389) est utilisé, surtout depuis le début du XX siècle, pour désigner la région dont le nom antique estt Dardanie. Kosovo est passé en albanais sous la forme de Kosovë. Le français dit longtemps Cassovie ou Cossovie Larousse en 6 volumes, édition de 1939, parue en 1945. , réservant Kosovo à la bataille elle-même (alors que le grec et l'allemand traduisent Plaine du merle, mais la forme slave Kosovo s'est imposée avec l’avènement de la nouvelle Yougoslavie [http://marcel-online.net/pdf/019-les-annales-de-lautre-islam-7.pdf LES ROMS, ASHKALIS ET GORANS DE DARDANIE/KOSOVO, Marcel COURTHIADE, Kosovo, Les Annales de l'Autre Islam, no 7, INALCO - ERISM, Paris, 2000.] . L'INVASION TURQUE . L'invasion turque de la fin du xive siècle fut contrée par Skanderbeg, le héros national albanais, entre 1443 et 1478, avec l'aide des villes italiennes chrétiennes et du Vatican. Mais finalement l'Empire ottoman finit par s'imposer durablement en 1478, douze ans après la mort du prince albanais. À l'occasion de l'occupation ottomane, le pays connut une importante vague d'émigration en direction de l'Italie, de la Grèce et de l'Égypte. Le peuple albanais était soumis à un "impôt sur le sang" ; les familles de plus de sept membres étaient contraintes de faire don d'un de leurs enfants au Sultan. Ainsi, les enfants chrétiens des familles albanaises dominantes furent souvent convertis à l'islam, puis éduqués en Turquie. Certains devinrent de redoutables guerriers dans la garde d'élite du sultan, les janissaires. D'autres jouèrent un rôle non négligeable dans les milieux dirigeants. L'occupation ottomane . Sous la domination turque, leurs descendants, les Albanais, sont pourtant les moins réfractaires à l'islamisation (deux sur trois environ se font musulmans) Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . En KD, les premiers Rroms sont mentionnés à Prizren dès 1348 dans un acte du tsarplus tard en 1522, un recensement ottoman fait état de 300 familles élargies de Rroms (86 à Vushtrri/Vucitrn, 87 à Prishtina, 50 à Novo Brdo, 38 à Pejë/Peé et 39 à Prizren - Vukanovié 1983 :56), soit 3.000 à 5.000 personnes pour toute la région, population qui avait décuplé à l'aube du xxe siècle et qui dépassait les 100.000 personnes avant les événements de1999. d'un point de vue culturel, la distinction entre traditions orthodoxe et musulmane est assez théorique chez les Rroms. Un bon nombre de ces Rroms ne se désignent pas par un nom devèra, maissimplement comme Rroma et accessoirement par un nom de ville, ou même de quartier.13 Parmi ces Rroms également, nombreux sont ceux qui se désignent simplement a:mrreRroma ou bien utilisent le terme générique local de gabel "tsiganes".Le Serbe est généralement appelé das "chrétien" ou ga3o "non-Rrom"i ugàno, rrotvenant du serbe 5uga "gale", et utilisé en raison du fez blanc (qeleshe) porté par lesAlbanais; les mots rromani gera/a "galeux" et parne-stadikenqo "à chapeau blanc" sontaussi usités. L'éveil tardif de la conscience nationale chez les les Albanais est la conséquence de leur division religieuse. Cela leur fut fatal lors deu démembrement de l'Empire ottoman en 1913. Le Kosovo, haut lieu de la lutte pour l'indépendance de l'Albanie, fut alors attribué à la Serbie. Les Albanais musulmans étaient souvent considérés comme des " Turcs "; les chrétiens de rite orthodoxe grec, comme des "Grecs "; quant aux catholiques, dans la région de Shkoder, il était tentant de voir en eux des " Latins ", voire des "Serbes albanisés" Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . . L'histoire des Albanais ay XXe siècle fut particulièrement douloureuse: négation de leurs droits nationaux sur la moitié des territoires albanophones avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, installation de régimes de terreur dans l'Albanie d'Enver Hoxha, comme dans la Yougoslavie de Tito, dès la fin de la guerre. Ils furent victimes d'un nouveau malheur après l'effondrement du communisme : les exactions du regimes " rouge-brun " de Milosevic qui ne furent arrêtées que par l'intervention militaire de l'OTAN en 1999 Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . Les Albanais ont aujourd'hui l'espoir d'être réunis, comme les autres peuples balkaniques, au sein de l'Union européenne. Cela passe par l’indépendance du Kosovo qui devrait être reconnue dans le courant de l'année 2006 Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . Références . Catégorie:Histoire du Kosovo Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire de la Yougoslavie pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale